Highschool Mates
by Demon Fox
Summary: This is now rewritten!,well the first chapter is,enjoy


A/N:OOK Hey ppls Im finally getting round to start this again.wish me luck o.o ill be needing it badly  
  
Thanks a lot for all ur reviews,I really appreciate them and im still sorry for taking so long ^.^;; promise not to do that again o.o that should be a big no no for new writers to do that,anyways on with the fic  
  
Disclaimer: oh no ive not been here for a year or so and this thing still comes back to haunt me o.o *sigh* might as well get it over with.  
  
Once upon a time ,there once was an anime ,an anime called dbz ,and this little person Dark Angel decided to write up a fic about it ,and she had to write up a big pointless disclaimer .Yes I said pointless ,why you ask?,...cuz of COURSE I wouldn't own dbz do you really think that I would of left everybody wondering how V/B got together? Well you are damned wrong my friend.  
  
This is gonna be way different and much better than the original fic(I hope) o.o  
  
High school Mates  
  
Chapter 1: Don't blow up your tutors  
  
It was a late-ish afternoon on Planet Vegetasei and Vegeta prince of the saiyans and jackass of,well just about everything,was training vigorously with his rival and daily sparring partner Kakarott.Now these saiyans are all meant to be stuck up assholes that think the universe revolves around them and nothing else ,but this particular saiyan was the complete opposite ,the only saiyan like feature he had was his strength his extremely spikey black hair and of course ,his tail and lack of common sense. You could say he acted more human than saiyan.  
  
The two saiyans trained like it was a matter of life and death when Raditz one of the elite soldiers knocked on the door of the gravity room ,its hard to believe hes an elite since Kakarot is much stronger and he is a third class soldier.  
  
" uhm .Lord Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta just kept on punching and kicking at Kakarott acting unaware of Raditz's presence.  
  
" Lord Vegeta!!!!"  
  
Vegeta signalled for Kakarott to stop and he landed down near a table with a towel and a bottle of water on it, he wiped the fresh beads of sweat off his forehead with the towel then draped the it over his broad muscular shoulders and turned to Raditz while grabbing the bottle and taking a swig out of it.  
  
" Come in and tell me what you want you fool!!!!"  
  
Raditz stumbled inside but suddenly fell as the weight of the high gravity forced him to the ground.  
  
" AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegetal forked his eyebrows wrinkled his nose at Raditz and growled, annoyed that Raditz had wasted perfectly good training time ,not only that ,but HIS perfectly good training time.  
  
" RADITZ!!!,Get your weakling ass off the ground immediately and tell me what you want before I REALLY get pissed" the cocky prince crossed his arms and took the classic pose " and hurry up I haven't got all day you jackass" and hethrew the bottle at him.  
  
Raditz gulped rubbed his now aching head and stood up trembling while looking at Vegetal nervously.Then gathered what little courage he had and stuttered"Your ..father..wishes to..s-s-peak with you my lord"he let out the breath he was holding in and looked at the ground.  
  
" Now,that wasn't so hard to say was it,you're a pitiful excuse for a saiyan,get out before I personally kick your ass you pompous prick"  
  
Raditz took a few steps back in panic and again he stuttered " HAI your m- majesty" and with that he ran,as best as he could with the high gravity ,to the door but stopped suddenly as Vegeta said  
  
" Oh and Raditz?"  
  
Raditz didn't turn round he just sorta stayed on the spot frozen with fear "..h-hai??"  
  
" NEXT TIME YOU TAKE SO LONG TO TELL ME A SIMPLE STUPID THING LIKE MY OLD FOOL OF A FATHER WANTS ME I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Raditz jumped and nearly hit his head off the roof  
  
" GOMEN NASAI VEGETA-SAMA!!!!!!" and he ran out of the room.  
  
Vegeta winced at the petty sign of weakness and Kakarott sighed " You really shouldn't be that harsh on him Vegeta.It isn't his fault hes shit ass scared of you,who isn't??"  
  
" You,Kakarott" Vegeta rolled his eyes and headed out the GR door and Kakarott chuckled " oh ya! I forgot!"  
  
Meanwhile King Vegeta was sitting in his royal throne in the royal court room twirling round a glass of dark red wine yawning boredly waiting for his stupid son to come in and complain about his training being interrupted, "Meh, as soon as he's gone the better" he sighed and sipped at the crimson liquid and then raised his eyes from the glass to find his son stomping down the court hall  
  
" FATHER!! WHAT is the meaning of this!!!"Vegeta yelled " That idiotic ignoramus you call an elite interrupted MY training time and said you wanted to speak to me" he growled and glared at his father with hatred in his eyes,he had always hated his father, but no wonder,he had murdered his mother his mother ' meh, you really expect me to believe she died because she was ill..pah bastard' his eyes narrowed.  
  
" Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta, still acting as if we have a porcupine stuck up your ass have we? I mearly just wanted to tell you something extremely important"  
  
Vegeta just took the normal pose and looked at his father,becoming agitated  
  
" Just tell me what you want old man so I can get back to training"  
  
King Vegeta shook his head " Do you think you'd get anything out of me if you ask me that way??" Vegeta gave his father a look that would make a big burly sailor cry for his mummy and replied aggressively " Yes I do 'father'" The King sneered " Well it isn't!..anyways enough of this stupid arguing,well you know its your 17th birthday next week"  
  
"Yes and?"  
  
"Well you do know that when your 17 that is the time you have to get a mate" Vegetas eyes widened "WHAT,that isn't until im 19!! That's years away"King Vegetal groaned and leaned his arm on the side of his throne and rested his forehead in his hand and looked at his son in dissapointment!"Brat,if you had payed any attention to that tutor of yours instead of blowing him up youd know that its princess's that have a mate when they are 19 years of age.with princes its 17!"  
  
"Well I cant help it if the stupid tutor didn't make any sense and had rotten breath!"  
  
"That's NO excuse"  
  
Vegeta just looked the other way with a frown on his face  
  
"So when will I have to.ugh.choose this mate" Vegetas nose wrinkled in distaste when he said those last three words and sort of shuddered  
  
" On your birthday,oh and there is one thing that is going to be different with you choosing your mate" Vegeta raised an eyebrow " Our Head Scientist has came up with the idea that if a saiyan cross breeds with a human,the baby would probably be stronger than the usual full blooded saiyan offspring,so your going to earth to choose a mate,youll have till the end of this year"  
  
" WHAT!!!" Vegeta was enraged he couldn't stand the thought of having a weakling for a mate and worse,having children with one, he cringed,well atleast it means hed have to leave his dumbass tutor behind,oh how he wished he could destroy that one too,he was even worse than the last one and it was like he was the one doing the tutoring.  
  
"You are to attend the High School there aswell" King Vegetal added on,to annoy his son further.  
  
"I am NOT going to a school for weaklings father,and I am NOT mating with one of their kind,and you cant make me!!!!" He crossed his arms in that sort of ' I am vegeta the cocky prince of assholes and you cant tell me what to do so nyah!' way.  
  
"Now now Vegeta,they may be weak but im sure there will be someone there you'll like" Vegetal turned his nose up in disgust " hmpf"  
  
" Now get out of here ,and ugh remember to take a shower or something after your training, you smell" King Vegeta grinned and shooed Vegeta away with a wave of his hand.  
  
Vegetal growled and turned around 'We'll see old man,nobody makes a mockery of me and gets away with it' and he stomped out of the throne room ready to kick Kakarotts ass to calm himself down.  
  
A/N:Well there we go, I hope this is much better than the other one,heh who knows it probably ended up worse ^^;; and I know that the next chapter will definitely be better than the original,cuz that just plain sucked o.o the only bit I really liked was with Kakarotts tropical shirt ^.^ cyas and see that pretty button down there? .press it and see what it does! 


End file.
